nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarven Mine Onruhl
Oblivion 2011-01-24 19-17-26-28.jpg|Mine 9.jpg|Inside Morthul 11.jpg|Inside Morthul 8.jpg|Nautilus ships docked 10.jpg|Inside Morthul 5.jpg|Chaos 6.jpg|Approaching Morthul 1.jpg|Entrance to the mine 2.jpg|Fight 7.jpg Back to Places Maps Description This mine is one of the underground facilities of the Star People and has one of the most impressive interiors in the world of Nehrim. However there are not many enemies inside and not much to do. The most notable reason to visit the place is -apart from admiring the interior- to get the Blood Mage's Boots and Helm. Be prepared with torches or other source of light: the interior is extremely dark. A Fallen in the form of a floating half-skeleton welcomes you after the entrance (the enemies are 20-30 level). A door leads you to the first part of the mine which has the form of a giant tube. Some Giant Bats and three Dwarf Guards are the next opponents. After passing a narrow bridge over a chaotic depth in absolute darkness, you meet another gate which leads into Morthul-the main section of the mine. Deal with the few Obsidian Guardians and Giant Bats and then feel free to wander the place. In this area you will find the Blood mage's Boots and Helm along other notable loot (see the map below and the screenshots in this page). Going further and admiring the big wheels over you head you will approach two Nautilus ships. Don't fall into the water. There is nothing to find and it will lead you out of the map with danger to get stuck into the environment. Going back to the gate you will find three other gates. One (to the southwest, between two circular bulwarks) cannot be opened. Seems that the game's authors left something unfinished here, perhaps a future quest. The other two gates lead to two enormous mining shafts. The northern shaft (the one with the working machine) looks covered but be careful! Here is a nasty bug. When you step on it you fall into a chaotic hole. You will not die but you will stay there in the darkness and the only way to go back is to reload a previous save. Near the machine there is a table with some items (scrolls, potions. ingots etc). The other saft has a not working elevator above it. Generally the place seems unfinished. Despite the beautiful ambience there is very little action. We hope for some further develpment in the future. Location Occupants Morthul Shaft 1 and Morthul Shaft 2 are uninhabited. Items/Rewards Onruhl Dwarven Gate 1 *2 Pickaxe (T) Onruhl Dwarven Gate 2 Morthul Morthul Shaft 2 *2 Iron Ingot *2 Hammer (T) *2 Shovel (T) Treasure chests *6 Barrel Mine Exterior Coordinates for Map marker: Morthul (12, 9) Items found Plants *Macrolepiota *Foxglove Levels/Rooms *Five rooms in total connected with loading gates #Cell name: - EditorID: AlteZwergenmineVorhallen #Cell name: Onruhl Dwarven Gate - EditorID: AlteZwergenmineOhnrul #Cell name: Morthul - EditorID: AlteZwergenmine #Cell name: - EditorID: AlteZwergenmineSchaechte #Cell name: Morthul Shaft - EditorID: AlteZwergenmineSchaecht2 Map Notes/Tips Photo Gallery Category:Places